KLAC
'''KLAC is a TV station in Los Angeles, California, broadcasting as a FOX station on DT ch. 2. It's transmitter is located in Los Angeles. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History KLAC signed on June 2nd, 1947. It was Los Angeles' 1st TV station. KLAC signed on as a independent station, but then affiliated with FOX in 1986. KLAC was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. In June of 1947, KLAC stated a news department & has been the #1 news station in Los Angeles since their launch of the news department. In the late 70's, KLAC's News Depratment created the 1st 2-hour news block in Los Angeles, running from 4:00-6:00 PM & the 1st Morning Newscast in Los Angeles, from 5:00-7:00 AM NewsCenter era On September 19th 2009, KLAC FOX 2 & KLCA 9 rebranded to the NewsCenter brand. The slogan was changed to News that's Centered to your Life & was refocused to cover on more community news, including news from outlying communities. Local news headlines from the LA Newspaper Group & other MediaNews Group newspapers are displayed on the ticker, "street team" submissions of video & photos from viewers are featured, reporters end stories with NewsCenter rather than the individual station names & mic flags & news vehicles have been branded to show both stations @ once (previously the KLAC logo was displayed on half the sides & the KLCA logo on the other half). NewsCenter claims that they produce more local news than any other TV station in the country, with reporters in Ventura County, the Inland Empire & Orange County & the only LA TV station with 2 helicopters DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, KLAC remained on ch. 2 when the analog to DT conversion was complete On June 2nd 1997, during KLAC's 50th Anniversary Special, KLAC signed on it's DTV signal at 1:00 PM. KLAC signed on as Ch. 52, but later moved to Ch. 25 in 2000, went to Ch. 10 in 2004 & settled in at Ch. 12 in 2007 Programming Since signing on June 2nd 1947, KLAC has been in 1st place in the Los Angeles TV market. Today, the station is still #1, because of Local News & syndicated programming Programming on KLAC *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 9:00 AM (Syndicated) *''FOX 2's L.A. Living'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM (Local, can be seen on KLCA at Noon) *''The Nate Berkus Show'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM (Syndicated) *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Family Feud'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 3:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Inside Edition'' Weeknights at 7:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Entertainment TONIGHT'' Weeknights at 7:30 PM (Syndicated) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM (Syndicated) Newscast Repeats on KLAC *''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM Newscasts In 1947, KLAC started it's 1st ever newscast, "KLAC Television News", a 2-hour local newscast from 4:00-6:00 PM. A year later, the station launched a morning newscast known as "KLAC Television Morning" Unlike other FOX stations, KLAC airs newscasts in most timeslots in CBS, ABC & NBC stations. As a FOX station, KLAC airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-9:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00 & 11:00 PM. On June 2nd 2004, KLAC FOX 2 & KLCA 9 became the 1st & 2nd stations (respectively) in Los Angeles to broadcast news in HD. KLAC also produces weekday & weekend newscasts for sister station KLCA 9, also in Los Angeles On February 19th 2011, KLAC FOX 2 extended their This Morning Weekend newscast by 1 hour, starting it at 5:00 AM & the 11:00 PM weekend news that was shown on KLCA 9, moved to KLAC FOX 2 which pushed back FOX Late Night on Saturdays to a 1-hour delay. On February 21st 2011, KLCA 9 also moved their 11:00 AM Midday newscast to KLAC FOX 2. On April 18th 2011, KLAC FOX 2 extended their This Morning Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On October 15th 2011, KLAC FOX 2 added a weekend hour newscast at 4:00, become the first TV station in Los Angeles & in the WMFL Corporation group to have a weekend 4:00 newscast which is a rare for TV stations, across the country *Weekdays: **''FOX 2 NewsCenter This Morning'' Weekdays from 4:00-9:00 AM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter Midday'' Weekdays from 11:00 AM-12:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''FOX 2 NewsCenter This Morning'' Weekends from 5:00-9:00 AM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 4:00'' Weekends from 4:00-5:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''FOX 2 NewsCenter at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation News Music * KLAC 1950 News Theme (1950-1959) * KLAC 1959 News Package (1959-1965) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1965-1971) * KLAC 1970 News Theme (1971-1975) * Move Closer To Your World (1975-1979) (Mayoham Music) * KMOL 1979 News Theme (1979-1985) * Hello News (1985-1993) (Gari Communications) * KLAC 1993 News Package (1993-1997) * Good News (1997-2003) (Gari Communications) * Fusion (2003-2005) (Stephen Arnold Music) * The X Package (2005-2007) (Gari Communications) * The X-2 Package (2007-Present) (Gari Communications) Newscast Brandings * KLAC Television News (1947-1958) * KLAC: The xx:00 News / The Morning News (1958-1972) * KLAC 2 News (1972-1976) * NewsCenter 2 (1976-1980) * News 2 LA (1980-1986) * FOX 2 News (1986-2009) * FOX 2 NewsCenter (2009-Present) Notes *For newscasts produced from KLAC but air on KLCA, see KLCA